twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Green Fairy
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Green Fairy page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 2011-04-08T22:49:04 Re:Wallpaper Hi. I have seen some of the wallpapers you have made Team-Jacob Girl and i love love love the. But she said i cant have any of hers and that if I want super cool user made wallpaper, i have to ask you. She also said you make signatures. I have seen hers and LOVE it. She has a pic and quote and colors and stuff. It's better then all the others on here. SO. I was wondering if you could pretty please make me a signature? I don't know how. Or if you dont want to you can just maybe tell me how. but thanks and please replay back to me. Bye Bye bye. Lilly Cullen 19:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) OMG!!! I luv you!!!!!!!! LOL!! you so nice!!!! I really dont know anything about signtures but i know you make super cool ones. And I LOVE LOVE LUV pink!!! its my fav color!! And I luv Edward and Robert Pattinson!!! Totally TeamEdward!!!! what team r u???!!?!?! whats your fav color???!?!? I guess green. but maybe not. Lilly Cullen 22:03, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Yo Homie. Ohhhhhh I luv it!!!!!! Why don't u like Twilight?????? why? its amazing. its cool. its great. why dont u like it? if u did like it what team would u be on? if u did like. Jacob or Edward??????? im team edward. but i still like jacob. i dont hate him im just not team jacob. so i really like this pic team jacob girl uplouded. do u like it? i do. a lot. i am happy a lot. once this reallllllllyyyy mean person on this cat wiki banded me for no resaon. how mean is that? i just told her hi. she was really mean and hurt my feelings. i like the Vampire Diaires alot. do u like it? i do. i like Harry potter too. its cool but not as much as twilight. i like Glee. do u like glee. what s ur fav color. mine is PINK. whats yours? i also like this pic: Its ashley greene. i really like her. Lilly Cullen 19:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wallpapers Hey, I seen the wallpapers you made for Team-Jacob Girl and they were really good. Can you make me one? Thanks -Bells.Cullen 22:05, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Okay, Can you take a photo of Jacob and make it say "I will fight for you Bella, Till your heart stops beating" -Jacob Black Is this too much to ask? Thanks again, --Bells.Cullen 03:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Re: Help! Grunny doesn't come around here much. I deleted the comment for you. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC)